


Кто не понимает вашего молчания, едва ли поймет ваши слова (Speak Habitually Low)

by Grethen



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethen/pseuds/Grethen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман в письмах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто не понимает вашего молчания, едва ли поймет ваши слова (Speak Habitually Low)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Habitually Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131088) by [starlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker). 



> Фик написан на [GK Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/combat_jack/15838.html#cutid2) и переведен на день Св. Валентина. Вычитка - Neurocyte  
> Примечания переводчика: Сьоландер — распространенная шведская фамилия  
> Актер, игравший в сериале Брэда Колберта, после ГК снимался в саге о вампирах «Настоящая кровь» и фильме «Морской бой»  
> Актер, игравший в сериале Нейта Фика, после ГК выступал на Бродвее в мюзикле “American Idiot”. Его полное имя — Старк Бункер Сэндс  
> “Air Supply” — австралийская рок-группа, популярная в 80-х. Предположительно, во вкусе Брэда

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 13 августа 2010 г., 11:51  
 **Сьоландер — настоящий пидорас**  
Выращенный в трейлере недоумок прислал мне ссылку на клип, в котором Сьоландер сношается с другим мужиком в том дебильном сериале о вампирах. Предполагаю, тебя он тоже этим обрадовал. Напомни мне, пожалуйста, убить его при первой возможности. Сестры радуются, как дети, которым отменили занятия. Поук говорит, что Сьоландер дальше собирается сниматься в фильме о линкоре. Я попал в ад.  
С другой стороны, мой актер хотя бы не выступает на Бродвее. Интересно, о чем думал твой, когда соглашался надеть эти тряпки? Фото в приложении.  
К.  
[Приложение.jpg](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/7/1/2471578/73590343.jpg)

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 13 августа 2010 г., 11:55  
 **Re: Сьоландер — настоящий пидорас**  
А мне интересно, почему родители выбрали ему такое чудное имя. Грим Сэндлер Гордж.  
У мюзиклов богатая история, и ее следует уважать. Хотя их репутация в чем-то даже заслужена.   
И вообще, занятно слышать какие-то претензии от человека, который в восторге от "Air Supply".  
Кстати, твой актер постоянно снимается обнаженным. Некоторые люди наверняка думают, что ты без одежды выглядишь так же.  
Нейт  
[Приложение.jpg](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/7/1/2471578/73590348.jpg)

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 13 августа 2010 г., 11:55  
 **Грим Гордж — настоящий пидорас**  
Ты что, собрался защищать мюзиклы? Не заставляй меня терять последние крохи уважения к тебе. Я еле пережил, что ты стал гражданским.  
Даже смотреть на это не хочу. Он хотя бы прилично выглядит?  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 13 августа 2010 г., 12:03  
 **Re: Грим Гордж — настоящий пидорас**  
Я думал, ты уже потерял ко мне всякое уважение.  
Никаких фото с обнаженкой, я на работе.  
Нейт

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 13 августа 2010 г., 12:10  
 **Re: Грим Гордж — настоящий пидорас**  
Если ты пытаешься напроситься на комплимент, то всё еще хуже, чем я думал.  
Боишься?   
К.

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 13 августа 2010 г., 12:17  
 **Я не переживу этот день**  
Я не собираюсь разглядывать твоего актера, чтобы сравнивать ваши члены.  
Мне пора. Ты не поверишь, с каким идиотизмом мне приходится тут сталкиваться. Уровень Шветье, не шучу. Помолись за меня. Спишемся?  
Нейт

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик[nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
 **Черновик сохранен: 22 января 2010 г., 03:45**  
Увольнительная  
Сегодня — последний день. Думал приехать в Вашингтон, посмотреть, как управляются лентяи-гражданские. Напиши мне.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
 **Черновик сохранен: 1 апреля 2010 г., 02:45**  
Отличные волны  
Слышал, что ты где-то неподалеку. Позвони мне.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
 **Черновик сохранен: 20 июля 2010 г., 04:45**  
С тебя виски  
Определенно.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 03:45  
 **Срочно**  
Надо поговорить. Это срочно. Ты свободен завтра? Не телефонный разговор.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 03:53  
 **Re: Срочно**  
Разумеется. В чем дело?  
Нейт.

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик[nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт[bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 04:00  
 **Re: Срочно**  
Какого хрена ты не спишь? И я имел в виду сегодня.  
Скоро сам всё узнаешь. Не думай черт-те что, все нормально. Давно надо было взять себя в руки и сделать это.  
Купил билеты на самолет. Надеюсь, ты говорил серьезно.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 04:05  
 **Re: Срочно**  
Я всегда встаю в это время.  
Брэд, для тебя я всегда свободен.  
Нейт

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 04:15  
 **Думай, что говоришь**

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 04:23  
 **Re: Думай, что говоришь**  
А что не так? Что я рано встаю или что всегда найду для тебя время?  
Нейт

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 09:45  
 **Самолет через 30 минут**  
Аэропорты — ад на земле. Их вай-фай еще хуже.  
Иногда ты меня пугаешь. Серьезно.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 10:00  
 **Re: Самолет через 30 минут**  
А ты — меня.  
Знаешь, что? На самом деле тебе меня ничем не испугать, говори что угодно.  
Нейт

* * *

Получатель: Натаниэль Фик[nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Брэд Колберт[bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 10:08  
 **Re: Самолет через 30 минут**  
Это воодушевляет.  
До встречи.  
К.

* * *

Получатель: Брэд Колберт [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Отправитель: Натаниэль Фик [nfick@gmail.com]  
Отправлено: 22 сентября 2010 г., 11:45  
 **Карты на стол**  
Ты уже в самолете и не сможешь прочитать это письмо. Это специально.  
Даже если мы всё испортим при встрече, оно будет ждать тебя во «Входящих». Я уверен... Я надеюсь, что всё пройдет гладко. А если нет — по крайней мере, оно даст нам второй шанс.  
Я давно хочу быть с тобой.  
Нейт

PS: Посмотрел фото голого Сьоландера. Ничего примечательного. Уверен, о тебе такого не скажешь.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: В качестве фотографии «Сьоландера» я взяла фото американского актера Сандвосса, а «Грим Сэндлер Гордж» на самом деле Ван Хэнсис.


End file.
